


Ritrovarsi

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bentornato a casa, Sammy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritrovarsi

“Mi sei mancato, Sammy.”  
Te lo sussurro dolcemente all’orecchio mentre mi muovo dentro di te. Tu gemi di piacere e mi supplichi di continuare.  
Finalmente sei tornato, piccolo mio. La tua assenza era troppo pesante da sopportare. Mi mancava il tuo sorriso, il tuo sguardo dolce. Sei il mio angelo, Sam.  
Affondo con forza, prossimo all’orgasmo. Ti sento sussurrare il mio nome, poi ti lasci andare contro il mio corpo. Soffoco le altre parole con un bacio. Non ce n’è bisogno, non adesso che sei qui. Non adesso che posso stringerti di nuovo tra le braccia.  
Bentornato a casa, Sammy.


End file.
